The Scorpion and The Fox
by StormFox02
Summary: Through a series of events, Naruto find himself being raised in Suna. However, he doesn't know that his father, Minato, is still looking for him. No Pairings Puppeteer Naruto
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Prologue**

Sasori was currently being escorted towards the Kazekage's office. He had an idea as to why though. About a week ago, he turned a jounin of the village Hiruko into a puppet, a human puppet that could actually use chakra. He heard people talking about it and saying what a monster he was for doing something so inhuman.

_Scoff 'As if they could understand the beauty and talent that went into Hiruko.' _Sasori thought as he walked by a couple of villagers that were glaring at him and whispering to each other. He was already thinking of leaving the village, but not before taking the Kazekage's body, it would make the perfect addition to his collection. And now, he had the perfect opportunity to kill the Sandaime.

As they reached the Kazekage's office, his ANBU escort roughly pushed him inside and slammed the door behind him. The Sandaime was currently doing some paperwork and didn't seem too concerned about the puppeteer that was thrown into his office. Sasori took his time to look around the room. The room itself was pretty barren, almost everything was black, from the walls to the floor and the desk, and even the windows were tinted black. All in all, Sasori was not impressed by the other man's décor. Finally, the Kazekage addressed him.

"Akasuna no Sasori, it has come to my attention that you have recently murdered a fellow shinobi of my village and turned him into a puppet. Do you deny this?" The Sandaime said with a calm voice that still held much authority behind it.

"No, sir. What you say is the truth." Sasori responded, his voice not revealing anything.

"Mm, may I see this puppet?" The Kazekage asked with a hint of curiosity.

Sasori raised a questioning eyebrow but did as he asked. He didn't know what to think of the Sandaime's sudden curiosity for his first Human Puppet. In any case, if his puppet was out he had a better chance to kill him. As he unsealed Hiruko and placed chakra strings to control the puppet, he got ready to strike the Kage in case he tried something.

"Fascinating, and this puppet can actually use chakra like a regular shinobi?" The Kazekage asked without fear. He could see the puppet was ready to attack but he was unconcerned about it.

"That is correct." Sasori answered while wondering why the Sandaime wasn't trying to kill him yet. '_What is he up to?_'

"Well then, it seems that with this I have no choice but to..." the Sandaime paused as he stood up and Sasori got ready to fight. "…offer you the seat of Fourth Kazekage."

"WHAT?" Sasori was shocked, he expected many things, execution, imprisonment, banishment, but he didn't expect to be offered to becoming the Fourth Kazekage.

"You see, Sasori, I am growing old and soon I won't be able to defend the village as efficiently. I was looking for the perfect successor. One who possesses knowledge of Sunagakure's traditions and arts. At first, I was going to make the Head of Anbu the Kazekage since he knows how to manipulate gold dust. However, after learning about your Human Puppets, I can safely say that you are the perfect choice. You made one of our most sacred arts even more powerful."

Now, Sasori is a very smart man, he knew that as Kazekage he would be safe from being hunted for creating Human Puppets. If the villagers saw that his puppets could make the village even stronger than it is now, they would accept it. This, in turn, gave him the advantage of being able to add more people to his Human puppet collection. In the end, he would be benefitting from this offer a great deal.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1 The New Legacy**

-Six years later -

Sasori sighed as he finished up his latest puppet. He was right, the Third Kazekage made a perfect addition to his collection. However, he never envisioned he would be turning him into a puppet per his request.

It took over a year for the village to finally accept him as their leader. It took over two years for the shinobi force to accept him. Fortunately, after he demonstrated the power of the various human puppets he created since Hiruko, they started appreciating his talents, especially after acknowledging that Sasori could turn enemies into their village's weapons.

Sasori's reign brought new changes upon the village. For one, the Puppet Brigade started gaining more recognition, thus, more people started joining them. Because of this increase in both popularity and members, the Puppet Brigade became a known powerhouse of Suna. However, despite being the leader of the Puppet Brigade, Sasori refused to teach anyone else how to build Human Puppets.

Unfortunately, less than a year ago, the then retired Third Kazekage died of poisoning. His death took about two weeks since the aged Kage kept fighting. Before he passed, he requested for Sasori to turn him into a puppet so that he may continue to fight for Suna.

And now, after months of hard work, Sasori finally completed the most powerful Human Puppet yet.

As he slowly connected his chakra strings to the puppet, he lifted the now hulking form of the deceased Kage. He put a lot of hard work into this puppet, making sure all of the Third's powerful abilities were integrated into it and enhanced beyond their previous abilities. Thanks to the chakra powered magnet he placed within the Kage's chest, he improved the amount of control the Kage can have over the iron sand. Also, he dipped the sand in his own personal poison to increase its deadliness.

His musings were cut short by his guard knocking at his lab door.

"Sasori-sama?" The guard asked timidly, hoping he wasn't interrupting his leader's gruesome work.

"What is it? Make it quick, you know I am really impatient."

"Umm, well. There is a pregnant woman at the gates, seeking refuge. She claims to be from Konoha and an Uzumaki."

Sasori's eyes widened. '_An Uzumaki in Konoha? That could only be Kushina Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. She's pregnant? I didn't even know she was married. Hmm, whatever the case, helping might be beneficial for us.'_

Sasori looked at the patiently waiting guard. "Escort her to the hospital. I'll be there shortly to question her."

"Hai." And the guard left.

**Suna Hospital**

As Sasori entered the hospital room of Kushina Uzumaki, he looked to see the woman in question currently giving birth. She was surrounded by doctors and nurses rushing to prepare her for the process. One of the nurses attending saw the Kazekage and rushed to him.

"Kazekage-sama, Uzumaki-san is in labor." She screamed in distress.

"Yes, I can see that." Sasori replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"You don't understand, sir. The seal containing the bijuu is weakening. If we don't do something, the Kyuubi might be released." She continued in the same distressed voice.

Now, Sasori reacted. "Get Chiyo-Baa-sama here this instant, if anyone can strength the seal it will be her."

As the nurse left, the puppeteer walked towards the woman and stood beside her. Kushina looked up to see a handsome redhead. She recognized him as the current Kazekage and relaxed a little. She was still wary as the peace treaty between Konoha and Suna was shaky but she had no choice.

"Uzumaki-san, I don't know if you know me. I am Sasori the current Kazekage of the village. Can you tell me why you are here?"

Kushina struggled a little to talk. "I…had to run…away. Konoha…attacked…husband doesn't know…someone…someone tried to release Kyu…" She couldn't say no more as she suffered from another contraction.

Fortunately, Sasori understood the gist of it. Konoha was under attack by someone after the Kyuubi. Naturally, they must have known she was pregnant and in labour, so they went after her. She was able to get away, but it seemed the process weakened her as she could barely talk and her labour was killing her. He just wasn't sure what she said about Minato Namikaze. Did he not know she was here? Or did he not know she was targeted, but knew she was here?

Sasori asked Kushina. "Uzumaki-san, does your husband know you are in Suna?"

Seeing Kushina unable to form words, he continued. "Please, just nod and shake your head."

Kushina nodded in understanding, so Sasori repeated the question.

"Does your husband know you are in Suna?"

Shake

"Do you want me to contact him?"

Shake

"Did you come here to hide from your pursuer?"

Nod

"Does your pursuer know you are here?"

Shake

At this, Sasori sighed. '_Good, at least I don't have to worry about an attack for now.'_

At the moment, the door burst open and a grumpy old lady ran into the room followed by the distressed nurse.

"What's this I hear about you knocking a woman up, Sasori?" She grumpily yelled as she walked towards her grandson.

Sasori rolled his eyes, used to his grandmother's idiotic remarks. "I didn't Baa-chan, this is Uzumaki, Kushina-san, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. She came here seeking refuge. Her seal is breaking and we need you to strengthen it."

Chiyo, appeased by her grandson's urgent tone, quickly turned towards the woman in labour. She ran a quick medical scan on her body, frowning at the results, before analyzing the seal.

"Hmm, it doesn't look good, Saso-kun. Not only is the seal deteriorating, but her body is shutting down from the stress."

Sasori frowned. "Can you fix the seal?"

Chiyo shook her head. "This seal was made by the Uzumaki Clan. Therefore, its complexity is beyond my comprehension. At this rate, not only will the Kyuubi be free, but she and her child will die."

Kushina's eyes widened in horror as she choked back a sob. Sasori frowned as he thought about the situation. With a bijuu at risk of escaping its vessel and a child and mother at risk of dying, he could only think of one solution. He turned towards Kushina.

"Uzumaki-san, would you allow us to seal the Kyuubi's within your child?" Kushina and Chiyo stared at Sasori in horror.

"Saso-kun, you can't mean…" Chiyo started but was cut off by her grandson.

"Baa-chan, as a human being, I cannot in good conscious let an unborn child die before he had a chance to live the world. As a Kazekage, I cannot let a beast rampage in my village and destroy it. So, I ask you as both a human being and as Kazekage. Can you save this child by sealing the beast in it?"

Chiyo, shaken by the conviction in her grandson, gave a small nod. Seeing Sasori's sigh of relief, she smiled. Ever since Sasori's parents died, she feared he had lost all compassion for humanity, but seeing her grandson care for another living being and wanting to save it, it gave her hope that her grandson was still the innocent and curious child he once was.

Sasori turned back towards Kushina. "Uzumaki-san, I will ask again. May we seal the Kyuubi within your child?"

Kushina smiled shakily and nodded. Seeing this man care so much for her child told her she made the right choice coming towards Suna.

Sasori signalled for his grandmother to start the procedure as the baby was coming out. Quickly, Chiyo drew the seals around Kushina's seal and inside a basinet where the child will be placed. Then, she made sure the child will survive the procedure. Seeing that the child was still healthy, she turned towards Sasori and nodded. "I'm ready."

Kushina, using the last of her strength, turned towards Sasori. Taking his hand, she said. "Please…huff…hide him…huff…even from Konoha…I don't want…pant…him to be hurt…please."

Sasori, shocked, simply nodded.

The hour and a half was spent with Kushina using the last of her strength giving birth to a child and Chiyo slowly seal the escaping chakra of the Kyuubi into the infant.

Soon, as the hour expired, the Kyuubi was completely sealed into an infant boy. The boy, who had whisker marks on his cheeks as a result of being exposed to the Kyuubi throughout his time in his mother's womb, had scarlet red hair, like any Uzumaki, and pale skin like his mother. When he opened his eyes and gave his first scream, the entire room could see his brilliant violet eyes, gleaming like amethysts.

Chiyo gently picked up the infant and gave him to his mother. The moment the boy was in his mother's arms, he stopped crying and started laughing as he touched his mother's cheek. Kushina's eyes radiated with joy and a little sadness as she saw her son for the first, and probably the last, time. Trailing her eyes to his stomach, she saw the new seal that contained the beast she herself had carried. Smiling, she used the last if her chakra to engrave one last seal on him. Quickly losing strength as a result, her eyes dimmed.

She whispered one word only. "Naruto…" And with that, Kushina Uzumaki gave her last breath and died.

Sasori gently picked up the newly named Naruto. Looking down at him, he saw the boy look up at him in curiosity.

Chiyo came up behind him. "He could pass as your son…" She suggested.

Sasori looked up at his grandmother in surprise. Looking back down at the boy, he smiled softly.

"Yes, he could."

On that day, Kushina Uzumaki died. On that day, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was born. On that day, Minato Namikaze lost his wife and son. On that day, the legacy of the Red Sand was born.


End file.
